Laryngoscopes are common devices used in medical and surgical practice. A laryngoscope generally comprises a blade portion and a handle portion. The primary use of a laryngoscope is to expose the larynx of a patient to assist with the placement of an endotracheal tube. During endotracheal tube placement, laryngoscopes tend to be contaminated by the patient's oral fluids. Contaminated laryngoscopes endanger both medical practitioner and patients. Needed in the art is a convenient system and laryngoscope for use with a disposable blade covering that allows for decreased contamination.